Like Me Now?
by Mrs.Malik2467
Summary: Not everyone is perfect. Bella is the nerdy, over weight girl who sits in the back and reads. On the last day of school, a family moves to town that might just help Bella. (Keep in mind I suck at summaries.) ExB BPOV


**AN: **So, Like Me Now? Lol. I was a loner on vacation and I decided to write it out instead of eating. I also really wanted to get this started and see what you guys would think of it. So, here we be goin… (The story will not have bad grammar, I assure you.)

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV:<strong>

I don't want to be here. Anywhere but here.

Now, don't go thinking I'm a '_poor pitiful me'_ kind of person, because I can assure you, I am anything but.

"Move it, Fatass," a guy mutters as he shoves into my shoulder in the hallway. It doesn't phase me. I've heard it all before.

I squeeze closer to my locker in a failed attempt to be invisible. I get my books, notebooks, and folders needed for my next two classes and walk through the almost empty hallway.

Just as I take my regular seat, the bell for the class to begin sounds.

"Alright, alright," the teacher, Mr. Swartz, speaks up to get the classes attention. "Today, we are going to be talking about the minor and major cells of…"

The class proceeds like any other day. He briefly explains the subject, we take a few notes, then we do a lab. I think it's one of his 'review' days, which basically means he didn't feel like preparing a lesson.

The class drags on and the bell finally rings. It's eventless as always.

I rise from my seat and speed walk out of the room, hitting my hip on the corner of a lab table. I wince and try to walk it off, not wanting to make a scene. That's the last thing I need today.

"Hey! Swan!" Mike Newton, one of the lowest forms of life, yells. "Lookin' hot today!" I keep walking, but he and his 'friends' follow me. "Oh don't be like that! I just wanted to tell you that they are having cake in the cafeteria today," his group of puppets snicker.

My eyes narrow and something snaps inside me. I turn around and glare at Mike.

"Oh, don't worry, Mike. I'll be sure to save some for you and your paid off pricks." I turn on my heel and continue the walk to my next class, ignoring the laughing of the group and the sound of Mike tell them to 'shut their asses up.'

I may try and ignore them, but when they go to far, I don't take their shit.

The rest of the morning passes the same way, except without the teasing from Mike. He'll be back at it again tomorrow and I'll just have to deal. I try to make everything except my work a blur. It makes it a fraction easier to take.

When the last bell of the morning rings, signaling for us to go to lunch, I drop of my things at my locker, grab a book, and head to the cafeteria.

My table that I usually sit at is in the back corner so I can focus on my reading. As I walk to my table, I look at all the social groups. Every group has a specific table, and if the system is disrupted, be prepared for the worst. Everyone has a spot, except me.

Do I wish I had a group? Sure, everyone does. Did I need one? Hell no. Was there a group I would want to be in? Again, hell no.

So, I sit in he back, read my book, and grab an apple. By the end of lunch, I've finished the last five or so chapters of my book and eaten the apple and a small salad.

The bell rings for the fourth hour to start and the day goes on. All of the classes pass with no events, just as the morning. The gist is I have a report that's due tomorrow in lit, that I already have completed, and a test in calculus tomorrow.

Since I have eighth hour P.E., I decide to skip and head home, not feeling like being talked about and made fun of anymore today.

Once I'm home, I start to clean the house a bit.

I don't want to sit around and do nothing, because if I do, I will start thinking. I don't need to think. I don't need to wallow in self pity, although that sometimes seems easier. Its easier than putting up that wall. The wall that lies, tells everybody I'm okay. That I don't feel like I'm dying inside. I know that this might be my inner teenager talking. That it's just how every teen feels.

It's not. I know it's not.

Shaking my head, I wipe the few stray tears that fell without my permission. I try to drown out the sound of my thoughts with music.

I have this strange obsession with music. I don't think there's ever been a day that I haven't listened to music, come to think of it. Whenever I listen to music, I can forget. I could be having a day that makes me want to die, but when I listen to the right music, it puts an instant smile on my face.

By the time school was supposed to be over, I've cleaned the living room, kitchen, my room, the bathroom, and my dad's room. I've also got a load of laundry in the washer and am ready to start dinner.

I do most of the work around the house, seeing as Dad is only home long enough to barely eat dinner and sleep and my mom skipped out when I was born. We are probably better of without her, according to how my dad describes her.

Once I've finished putting away all of the cleaning materials, I decide to text Dad and see what he wants for dinner.

_Hey, what were you thinking for dinner? We're not having fish again so don't even ask - Bella_

Walking into the living room, I turn on the tv and wait for his answer. I flip through the channel, only half paying attention to what is on at all. Obviously, there's not going to be anything that really peeks my interest, so I give up and settle on a Nicholas Sparks movie I've seen about a million times.

My phone buzzes about a half hour later and I pick it up, seeing that my dad had texted back.

_Spaghetti? - Charlie_

A man of few words, as always.

_Okay, I'll get started. - Bella_

Checking to make sure we have all the ingredients, seeing we do and I decide to go ahead and start dinner. Since spaghetti is one of the simplest dishes ever, it doesn't take longer than thirty minutes to prepare.

When the noodles have been boiled and the sausage was fully cooked, I pour the sauce over the meat and get myself a plate. Knowing Dad won't be home for a while, I put the noodles and meat in some containers and place them in the fridge.

I sit at the table alone, but it doesn't bother me. I'm used to being alone most of the time.

Since Dad is always at the station, and I'm not trying to be whiny, and I dint really have anyone to hang out with, I'm alone ninety-nine percent of the time.

I finish dinner, switch the clothes from the washer to the dryer, and take a shower.

While I'm in the shower, my razor drops from the ledge and cuts my leg. I wince at the all to familiar sting of the blade slicing through my skin. Looking down, I see the crimson liquid trickle down my leg and fall down the drain. The cut isn't deep and stops bleeding by the time I get out of the shower. As I dry off, my hands shake as I resist the urge to grab the blade and…

No. I will not go back to that after working for months upon months to stop.

I rush to my room, hurrying to put on clothes before I can change my mind. I shake my head, wondering how I could even _consider _doing that again.

I walk down the hall to fold the clothes and put them away. I need to go to sleep. I need to black out for a while.

This is an average day for me. School, clean, resist the urge, and go to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> So? How'd you like it? Review, let me know if I need to continue or just drop this story and focus on my others. I don't think I did it quite as well as the original author, but one can only try, right?

Oh! I am also in search of a beta reader, so if you have any good recommendations, let me know!

If you like this story, be sure to check out my others!

SEE YA

~Hannah~


End file.
